1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual mouse systems, and in particular relates to a virtual mouse driving apparatus and virtual mouse simulation method to simulate a mouse by recognizing single hand gestures or movements of a selected object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many electronic devices, such as PCs or set-up boxes, comprise a keyboard and a mouse to be used as a user input interface. A user may input different instructions to control the applications on the PC by simply pressing the mouse buttons or moving the mouse. However, it is very inconvenient for a user to carry a keyboard or a mouse when going out. Therefore, there is a demand for a virtual mouse driving apparatus for the user to control the applications without carrying a mouse.